


Нечто

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 8 — песня про наркотики и алкогольКанцлер ГиСлёзы и Кровь
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Songfic challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 1





	Нечто

— Знаешь, когда-нибудь придут и за тобой, — мужчина выдыхает дым в небо, не поворачиваясь, зная, что не хочет сейчас видеть то, что может увидеть в его глазах.

— Когда-нибудь за нами всеми придут, дорогой, — парень смеется, за его спиной горит церковь, а сам он облокачивается рядом о машину. Мужчина судорожно вздыхает — близко, слишком близко, чтобы он был способен думать. Его собеседник лишь мягко улыбается, аккуратно забирает из дрожащих пальцев сигарету и затягивается сам, убирает прядь за ухо и хрипло смеется, становится еще ближе. — Ты очарователен, mon cheri.

— Хватит, ты переходишь!!… — мужчина хочет возразить, хочет уйти, уехать далеко-далеко, но его мягко останавливает палец у губ, а другие, мягкие и прекрасные даже на вид, растягиваются в улыбке.

— Брось, милый, ты же и сам все знаешь. Перестань думать об этом так драматично, — парень встает и докуривает сигарету до фильтра, втаптывает ее в землю и стряхивает пыль с плаща. — Ты можешь рассказывать всем долгую историю о том, почему ты….

Он не заканчивает предложение, улыбается мягко, легко, ласково. Подходит, поднимает руку, хочет что-то сделать, от чего мужчина задерживает дыхание, одновременно желает и боится этого сейчас больше всего. Но парень опускает ее обратно, обходит его, и машет на прощание рукой, оставляя после себя лишь аромат книжной пыли.

Мужчина садится в машину и смотрит на пистолет, заводя мотор.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
